


Established Routine

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael Guerin, Established Relationship, F/M, Is there even a Top Michael Guerin Tag? Like whatever for?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Fine,” Michael said, fake-pouting and flopping back down before sitting back up. “But before you get up—it is Sunday.”Alex blinked, and then smiled. “You’re right, it is.”“You want me in the bedroom or right here?”Alex patted his thigh. “Right here. Nothing fancy, just pull your pants down and lean over the armrest.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Established Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lori Lane (LoriLane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm All Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967410) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> From Angsty/Lori Lane: You know I’ll happily read any character spanking Michael. 
> 
> And it's always a pleasure to write! Have some Malexa, vaguely attached to the "No I in Threesome" universe where spanking is part of their weekly routine.

Alex yawned and stretched, petting the curly head on his lap. He paused the DVD as the next episode of  _ Leverage  _ started. “I think I’m gonna turn in before I fall asleep here.”

Michael rolled onto his back to look up at Alex, trying to look too cute to abandon. “I thought we were gonna wait up for Maria. Want me to give you a blowjob to wake you up?” 

Alex laughed. “Then I will  _ definitely  _ fall asleep.” 

“That’s fine. I can TK you into bed once Maria gets back. You wouldn’t even know.” 

Alex chuckled and shook his head. “Though maybe I should have you do that now. I don’t want to get up.” 

Michael grinned manically and sat up. “Really?” 

“No!” Alex said, grabbing the back of Michael’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. “You can stay up for Maria if you want. I’m crashing fast.” 

“Fine,” Michael said, fake-pouting and flopping back down before sitting back up. “But before you get up—it is Sunday.”

Alex blinked, and then smiled. “You’re right, it is.” 

“You want me in the bedroom or right here?” 

Alex patted his thigh. “Right here. Nothing fancy, just pull your pants down and lean over the armrest.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Don’t ‘yes, sir’ me when I’m trying to go to bed without getting a boner,” Alex giggled, as Michael slid his soft sweatpants and cotton panties down to his knees. “Which is becoming increasingly difficult.” 

“It’s just a spanking. I’m the one who’s supposed to get off on this,” Michael drawled, stretching out across Alex’s lap, cock dragging against his lap, back arched and ass out. 

“Oh, you completely misunderstand what this does for us, then. For me.” Alex took a careful breath and laid a hand on Michael’s ass, squeezing a handful. “I’m gonna give it to you hard so you’re still feeling it when DeLuca gets home.” 

Michael moaned. “Yes, please.” 

They had been doing Michael’s weekly spanking long enough that Alex considered himself an expert in making only five strikes count. The pause was important, letting him feel the full range of the sting before the next blow came. Alex knew how to hold his hand to minimize the pain it caused him and maximize what Michael felt. 

It was only five, so they were still over quickly, with Michael moaning and leaning over the couch. 

Alex sighed, rubbing his reddened ass, admiring his handiwork. “Yeah, I’m gonna need that blowjob, after all.” 

“Of course you do. This happens every week,” Michael laughed. 

“Not  _ every  _ week…” 

…

Michael was waiting up for Maria when she arrived. He heard her pull up, and was heating hot water for her tea and practically waiting at the door with her slippers for her when she came in. 

“Oh, Guerin, you’re a lifesaver,” Maria hummed, kissing him when she walked in the door and he took her purse and coat. “Sorry I’m late. Alex go to sleep?” 

“Yeah, but not too long ago,” Michael said, licking his lips. 

“Oh, you’re in a mood,” Maria laughed. “Let’s head into the kitchen to talk so we don’t wake him up. Do I smell tea brewing?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Maria licked her lips this time. “Oh, a very good mood. Alex must have given you a good half of your spanking.” 

“ _ And _ fucked me silly,” Michael reported, beaming. Alex just couldn’t help himself. 

Maria laughed, too loudly, and covered her mouth, dragging Michael into the kitchen. He brought her her tea and another kiss before kneeling down to take off her shoes. They argued over whether this was a kink thing or just Michael being nurturing, but either way, they both liked it, so she let him do it. (Alex let him do this for him about 50% of the time. Sometimes literally only 50% of his footwear, for that matter.)

“Thanks, Guerin,” Maria said, leaning down to kiss him, tasting like peppermint. “You can put those away and meet me on the couch.” 

Minutes later, her tea was resting on the couchside table and Michael was stripping down to his panties before crawling into her lap. “You know, you taking such good care of me doesn’t make me want to  _ spank  _ you.” 

“I like treating you good,  _ and  _ I like getting spanked by you. Sue me,” Michael said, stretching out across her lap like a big cat. “How do you want me?” 

“Just like this, handsome,” Maria said, tugging his panties down over the globes of his ass. “Ask me how I want you afterward.” 

She smacked him sharply to start things off, and Michael sucked in a breath, surprised. 

“How do you want me afterwards?” 

Another slap. Maria’s strikes had no less force than Alex’s (possibly by design), but her hands were smaller, and she wore rings, so hers always stung more. 

“I want your mouth.” A third slap. 

“Please,” Michael groaned, rocking back into her hand. She spanked him again, harder, if possible, this time. 

“And if you’re really good at that, and if I’m still in the mood, I’ll let you fuck me.” 

The final slap came down hard, and Maria pinched the reddened flesh for good measure before pulling the panties back up over his reddened ass. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Michael said, turning around, already peeling her jeans off as she settled back on the couch. 

“We need to remember to have you wear thongs on Sundays. I want to see those pink cheeks.” 

“Oh,  _ please  _ no,” Michael groaned, as he dropped into position. “I want a spanking, not a flossing, DeLuca.” 


End file.
